


The Value of Seeing the Small Bits

by Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/pseuds/Eirenne%20Saijima
Summary: Androl and Pevara are out in the world following the Last Battle, learning to work together and to find new ways of doing things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the UAF Secret Santa on Tumblr - a gift for [guidetodreaming](http://guidetodreaming.tumblr.com/)\-- Happy Holidays!

“You know, Pevara, we  _ could _ just Travel back to our quarters every night, instead of actually camping in the wilderness.” Androl sounded more amused than annoyed as he reached through the small gateway he’d made-- just large enough for him to see what he was doing as he put his arms through-- to get more supplies for the evening’s meal, plus some tea and dry goods for the morning, as well.

“We could, but I prefer it this way.” Pevara was bustling about their little camp in the deepening twilight, the brightest stars clear in the sky and being joined by ever more of their fellows. “It’s enough that we don’t need to be so laden with supplies that it slows us down any longer. We can have enough food and tea and access to fresh feed for the horses without needing extra animals to carry it. That alone makes travel and camp much more to my liking.”

With a sound part way between amused and confused, Androl finished getting the tea and feed for the horses that he was after, then let his small gateway rotate closed. After a moment, he regretfully let go of  _ saidin _ . “Tell me again why we don’t just Travel directly to our destination? Why do a cross country trip on horseback at all, let alone with nightly camps in the wilderness?”

“It’s not always camps in the wilderness; sometimes we stay at inns, when there is one available.” Pevara sniffed. “And it’s important for Aes Sedai to be seen, Androl. I suspect the same will eventually be true of the Asha’man, as well. If we were to Travel directly from the Tower to where we were going, all the people we might have encountered in between will have no chance to see us, to seek our advice or help. That’s the same reason we stay here, and not back in our warm quarters in either Tower, you know.”

“If people know we are nearby, but aren’t comfortable approaching in town or in company of others, they may seek us out in our camp.” Pevara nodded approvingly, and Androl continued. “I understand that part, but I’ve grown used to having a warm, dry bed I suppose. One that I need not worry about random critters coming by to investigate.”

Pevara laughed. “As if I don’t set wards every night to keep random creatures from wandering in and bothering us. Have you grown soft in your very great age, Master Androl?”

“Maybe I have.” Androl chuckled and settled down beside the fire, pulling out a strip of leather and a small, tapered piece of wood that he set to rubbing against the smooth side of the leather. While he worked, Pevara finished putting various dried beans and meat and vegetables into a pot of water on the fire, before settling down across from him and pulling out a book.

They sat that way, in companionable silence with only the rustle of pages turning and the soft rasp of the burnisher on the leather to interrupt the quiet of the late evening, until the pot on the fire began to boil. Before Pevara could put her book away, Androl waved her off and stood to tend to their dinner. He saw that Pevara had also put a smaller pot of water on to boil so that they could have some extra tea, and he was grateful. He might not be all that old-- and getting less so by the day, truth be told, thanks to the way the One Power rejuvenated him (however much less so it did than for someone with greater strength)-- but Androl just wasn’t that fond of damp and chill at night any longer. The Last Battle had changed everyone in different and sometimes undefinable ways, and Androl had come out of it feeling  _ old _ in ways he never had before. Most people around him probably didn’t notice, though Pevara surely did. He was glad of the tea to help take the chill off his hands, which were where he noticed it the most; leatherwork always soothed Androl, but it was hard to lose himself in the trance of it when his hands were stiff.

_ You could ask me for Healing for that, you know. _ Pevara’s thoughts echoed into his mind, though she didn’t look up from her book or give any outward appearance of having noticed what he was doing.  _ I noticed what you were  _ thinking _ more than what you were doing, of course. _

Androl grunted and smiled, shaking his head.  _ It’s not anything worth spending strength on Healing; if I was in pain or unable to do necessary things, then I’d consider asking for that Healing. _

Pevara closed her book at leveled a flat look at Androl. “And you’ll be certain of when that point happens before it is an urgent matter, I suppose? Such as before you need to draw and use that sword of yours?”

Androl winced slightly at the acerbic note in Pevara’s voice, but held his ground. “I hardly expect my hands are going to freeze up on me all of a sudden and without some warning ahead of time. I promise I will let you know when I need Healing, but for now I’d just like to feel like any other man my age.”

Pevara huffed but said nothing more as she moved to help dish out their dinner of soup and tea. When the dishes were cleared and cleaned and stowed again-- with any remaining food that wasn’t intended for their breakfasts placed back through a small gateway and onto the shelf in their quarters where a servant could find and tidy it-- both spread their blanket rolls out near the fire and snuggled into them.

Androl was drifting toward sleep when his skin pebbled with gooseflesh and he cracked one eye to look past the fire at Pevara. She appeared to be sleeping, though Androl knew better. Almost immediately, however, he knew what she’d done when the temperature around him began to rise, and then leveled off at a comfortable point for sleeping. Smiling, Androl closed his eyes again

_ Thank you, Pevara,  _ he sent to her.

A quiet feeling of pleasure was all he got in return.


End file.
